The Charon Protocol
by The Mad Jester
Summary: The ongoing saga of the hovercraft Charon. An original story with mostly original characters. Please read and review! Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

The Charon Protocol:  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Silence.  
  
That's all that remains in the labyrinthine tunnels beneath the surface of the scorched earth. Silence and darkness that reaches on for countless miles.   
  
Echo was a crew member aboard the hovercraft Charon, and currently it was her duty to navigate the massive ship through the twisting ruin of some forgotten metropolis' sewage system. It was times like this, when the rest of the crew was asleep and she was alone with her thoughts to face the never-ending sprawl of devastation the machines created, that she found herself thinking about her past life as a slave to the Matrix.  
  
It hadn't been a long life, only twelve years or so, but there were things she remembered; the way the sun felt on her skin, the smell that lingered in the air after a good summer rain, the taste of orange juice. It had all been a lie, and she knew that, but that didn't make the memories fade in the slightest. She had trouble at first, adjusting to the real world, as everyone did. But in the end, she accepted that this world she was in was the truth, and reconciled that the truth is better than even the most blissful lie.  
  
She was snapped out of her reverie by the sensation of two warm, soft lips on her neck. She spun, half-startled and gave her visitor a playful jab in the ribs. He was always sneaking up on her like that. Shade and Echo had met when they were teenagers. She had already been awoken' for a year or so when she found him, stumbling around Zion with that half-dazed look of someone trying to comprehend something much bigger than himself. A look she remembered wearing only a few months earlier. She learned that he had been awoken' from the Matrix a few weeks prior and was having trouble orienting himself to his new reality. They had taken to each other immediately, and from that point on, they were inseparable. When they were of age, they signed on to become crew members of the Charon, and were ecstatic when they were both accepted.  
  
Still can't sleep, huh? Echo asked, as Shade plopped into the frayed and battered chair next to her.   
  
I guess some things always stay the same. I had insomnia when I was still in the Matrix, too.  
  
Both Echo and Shade were in their late twenties, attractive though somewhat pale from a lifetime of living underground, with the lean builds that were a result of their meager real world diets. Shade brushed a few strands of sandy brown hair away from his forehead and picked absentmindedly at the exposed stuffing of his chair.   
  
Is there anything on your mind?   
  
Just thinking about this life, the Matrix, the war. Usual stuff, you know?   
He had done this before, Echo noted. Something was on his mind and he wanted to talk about it but wouldn't. Despite their intimacy, getting Shade to open up about his feelings was a lot like pulling teeth. Echo had learned quickly that persistence was the key, and that she had to be patient if she wanted any real answers from him.   
  
Just something that Oberon told me when he first brought me out. He said that Reality is what you make it.' I had no idea what he meant then, but I've been feeling recently like I don't know what reality is. Not really anyway. I mean, I know that this is reality, but where does that leave the Matrix itself? I know in my mind that it's a computer simulation whose sole purpose is to keep me subservient to the machines, but every time I've jacked in, I feel like I'm going home again. Like I'm waking from a dream instead of entering one.   
  
This was uncommon. Usually Shade would remain tight lipped for at least ten-minutes before they got anywhere, but tonight, it was like he had opened some sort of floodgate. Obviously this had been preying on his mind for quite sometime. There was a silence between them as Echo tried to think of some sort of response. After a long moment, she gave up and simply leaned over and kissed him softly and sweetly.   
  
That's real. she said, barely in a whisper, Anymore doubts?   
Shade opened his mouth to begin to speak when a small red light in the cabin began flashing urgently.   
  
It's a message from Zion. he said.   
  
We'll finish this later? she sighed, irritated that their moment had been interrupted.   
  
  
  


***  


  
Within a minute or so, all seven members of the Charon's crew were crowded around the small monitor which was receiving the message from the Zion mainframe.   
  
It just came in, Echo explained to Oberon, Charon's captain. Whatever it's about it's under a top-secret encoding, one I've never even seen before. But the strange thing is, we're the only ship it's being sent to.   
  
Play it. Oberon said, tapping his chin.   
  
The face of Commander Lock appeared on the screen for a moment, obscured by static. The audio came in small bits, broken by the transmission.   
  
T-....-rew of the....-aron.............ergency broadcast.....   
Quinn, the ship's chief programmer, fiddled gingerly with the knobs on the side of the monitor to no avail. After a few moments, Shade reached out and banged the side of   
it with his palm, snapping the image into focus.  
  
Show off. Quinn said, with a smile.   
  
Oberon shot them both a look that told them to keep quiet if they knew what was good   
for them. The beginning of the message was lost, but the anxiousness that Commander Lock wore on his usually stern countenance was unmistakable.   
  
Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
  
.... This is a direct order to return to Zion at once. I repeat, this is a direct order to return to Zion at once. Upon your arrival, you will receive a briefing and any further instructions you may need. Further, this communication is to be held in the strictest confidence, contact no other ships. I cannot impress upon you the importance of this matter. Commander Lock out.  
  
With that the screen went black.  
  
I don't understand, Echo said, Our batteries aren't even a quarter of the way drained. Why would they want us back so soon?  
  
Do you think it's an attack on Zion? Quinn asked.  
  
Oberon said, softly, concern crossing his usually stoic face. If it were an   
attack, we wouldn't be the only ship contacted.  
  
Then what's going on? Hinge demanded, his characteristic short fuse nearly   
extinguished.  
  
I know no more than any of you do. Oberon said, authoritatively. All I know is that we have direct orders from the chief of Zion's security to return to base immediately. So that's exactly what we're going to do. Chimera, how long until we reach Zion?  
  
If we turn back now and use all engines at full capacity, I'd say we could reach   
Zion within thirty-six hours. Chimera responded, matter-of-factly.  
  
No sooner?  
  
No sooner, sir.  
  
Very well. Let us be off, then. The rest of you, back to your bunks. There's nothing more we can do until we reach home and get some real answers.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
I'm ready, are you ready?  
  
Of course I'm ready. Why would I ask you if you were ready if I wasn't ready?  
  
Okay, okay, okay, I just thought I'd ask if you were ready.  
  
Have I ever not been ready?  
  
There's a first time for everything.  
  
Not that. Not for me.  
  
Both Shade and Quinn stood, poised and ready to attack, taunting each other from opposite sides of a large, spacious warehouse. Quinn was wearing a light Karate gi, while Shade had opted for grey sweatpants and a white tank top. Sunlight streamed in from behind the huge, dirty plate glass windows that were set near the ceiling, and dimly they could hear the sounds of traffic outside. The two could go back and forth with this banter for hours if they wanted to and, honestly, it was one of Shade's favorite parts of sparring with Quinn. The two had always gotten along like brothers, and sparring matches between them were always a source of amusement for the rest of the crew.  
  
Come on, then. Shade said.  
  
No, you first.  
  
Please. I've beaten you the last six consecutive times we've fought. I figure I ought to at least let you have a free shot. he said, stepping smoothly out of his stance and opening himself for attack.  
  
You've got to be kidding.  
  
I'm not moving until you hit me. Or try to.  
  
A small grin spread across Quinn's face. He knew Shade was serious so he might as well get on with it. Anyway, his left leg was beginning to cramp from holding the same stance for ten minutes. In a virtual explosion of stored energy, Quinn lashed out, sprinting halfway across the floor and leaping towards Shade, extending his left foot to form of a perfect flying side kick. The distance he jumped would have been impossible except for a world-class athlete, but Quinn did it easily because in his mind he believed he could. Shade stood, motionless, until the exact moment Quinn's foot was within arms reach. Then, with an unnatural swiftness, he stepped to the side, grabbing Quinn's extended leg as he did so, and flung him towards the flat cement wall behind them.   
  
Oh, shiiii-  
  
Quinn's exclamation was cut off as he flipped himself over in midair, managing to take the impact of the throw through his feet instead of his back. He landed on the ground and sprung up, just in time to see Shade's fist hurtling towards his face. Quinn's left hand flashed out, knocking the punch away, while his right landed a solid uppercut to Shade's abdomen, causing him made a low huffing noise as all of the air was forcefully expelled from his lungs. Shade retreated a few steps, holding his stomach and trying to get another breathful of air. Quinn decided this would be a good time to make this a quick match and he let loose a roundhouse kick directed at Shade's temple.   
  
Less than an inch away from contact, Shade's free hand stopped Quinn's foot and held on. He looked at Quinn, smiling devilishly just before delivering a powerful sidekick sent to Quinn's stomach sending him sailing back into the wall again, but this time with no room to turn around. He struck the wall with a satisfying thud, and Shade approached, fists balled, preparing the offensive. Amazingly, Quinn ducked the first punch thrown, causing Shade to slam his fist into the cement wall. Shade cursed, as he gripped his throbbing knuckles, and Quinn took the opportunity to land several good jabs on Shade's torso, knocking him a little farther back with each successive hit.  
  
_Damn, he's gotten good_, Shade thought, trying to block the attacks.  
  
Eventually, he saw an opening in Quinn's barrage and grabbed the front of his gi. Before Quinn even realized what was about to happen, Shade had placed a foot on his stomach and gently rolled onto his back, pulling Quinn down with him, then launching him part way across the room with his leg. Quinn flew, tucked, and rolled with the attack, and managed to somersault onto his feet a split second after he hit the ground. He spun, settling into a crisp defensive stance, ready for anything Shade could throw at him.  
  
Shade shouted into the air, addressing the Charon's operator, How about we make this a little more interesting?  
  
No sooner had he spoken than the walls of the warehouse fell away, leaving them momentarily in the endless white of the Construct. Then, just as quickly as they had disappeared the walls were replaced, but instead of a warehouse they now were standing in what appeared to be some sort of a museum. Ancient weapons in glass cases surrounded them within a long hallway that stretched almost as far as the eye could see.   
  
Well, this is different. Quinn said, examining the new surroundings.  
  
I took the liberty of writing a sparring program myself, what do you think?  
  
Without looking, Shade put his fist through the case to his right, and grabbed the polished steel katana inside. Quinn followed suit, taking a thick oaken staff with studded brass ends, which he twirled dramatically as Shade rushed him, blade at the ready.   
  
Quinn blocked the swipe of the katana with his staff, imbedding the blade within the ancient wood. He kicked Shade in the stomach, sending him sprawling on his back, sliding across the marble floor. Quinn broke the ruined staff over his knee, freeing the blade, and approached Shade with it. Shade snapped to his feet, grabbing the second katana that lay inside the case, and faced Quinn. Quinn attacked, swinging his sword in a wide arc that was easily parried by Shade, who felt the impact of the attack as it vibrated through the grip of his weapon, making his sore knuckles ache. He used his leverage to swing Quinn's blade to the floor, then took a smooth, even strike at Quinn's abdomen. Quinn jumped back, examining the razor thin tear that traveled across the front of his gi.   
  
Shade attacked again, only to be blocked. However, Quinn was not as adept at melee fighting as Shade, and was disarmed with his next attack, as Shade sent his blade flying across the room and clattering onto the floor. Acting quickly, Quinn sprinted towards the nearest case, shattering it and pulling out the aged, wooden crossbow inside. Thankfully, the weapon was already loaded, saving Quinn precious seconds. Within a few seconds he had leveled the bow at Shade and pulled the trigger. The weapon fired as if it were brand new, sending a small wooden bolt hurtling through the air, directly at Shade's chest. Quinn wasn't concerned about actually hitting him, knowing that his friend had more than enough skill to dodge the bolt. Instead of merely dodging the attack, however, Shade did something that astonished both Quinn, and the rest of the crew who were watching on the monitors on the Charon's main deck. Shade pivoted on the ball of his foot, holding the blade upright and bringing it through a quick arc. He turned completely around, and when he stopped, the crossbow bolt lay on the ground several feet behind him, neatly cloven in two.  
  
That's enough. a stern voice said.  
  
Both turned to see Oberon standing several yards away, dressed in a black shirt and black slacks.  
  
Shade said, somewhat out of breath, What's the news?  
  
We're approaching Zion's gate. I'm afraid I have to bring this sparring lesson to a close.  
  
Understood, sir. Quinn responded, more than a little disappointed.  
  
Sir, any more word from Commander Lock?  
  
  
  
It had been nearly three days since they had received their call back to base. Shade knew that Oberon had been waiting with as much patience as he could muster for any further word from Zion or Commander Lock. Unfortunately, none had come. With each passing day Oberon had grown more and more restless. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all in the past few days, which wasn't far from the truth.  
  
Quinn said, Let us out, will you?  
  
Both Quinn and Shade closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, they were staring up at the exposed piping and wires that snaked along the ceiling of the main deck of the Charon. Shade involuntarily winced as the data needle was removed from the port on the back of his neck. It didn't matter how many times he jacked in, he knew he would never get used to that feeling. Both he and Quinn sat up gingerly, flexing their stiff and aching muscles. The members of the crew who had been watching broke out into a short, appreciative applause as soon as the two were up.   
  
Good fight, today. You almost had me. Shade said.  
  
Come on, you know I would have won.  
  
Maybe, maybe not. I guess we'll just have to find out later, won't we?  
  
You're on. How's your hand? Quinn asked, referring to the hand Shade had slammed into the concrete wall.  
  
Shade curled his fingers, sending sharp, loud cracks through his knuckles. They were still sore, but not broken. No problems here. You?  
  
Never better. he said, as he stood up and stretched.  
  
Charon passed through Gate 17 into Zion's shipyards and docked. Chimera, who was currently piloting, noticed that they were one of only about six ships that were currently in Zion. Seldom had she seen the cavernous yard look so empty, and she began to wonder what it was that was so important as to bring them back, but seemingly, no one else.  
  
Once she had the ship powered down, she joined the rest of the crew at the loading bay. The massive metal door on the ships hull folded down, revealing two security escorts awaiting them.  
  
We've been waiting, Captain Oberon. one said, politely.  
  
I assure you, we came as fast as our engines would carry us.  
  
Of that I have no doubt. Come, Commander Lock has important business with you. Your crew is free to go, but I suggest they do not wander far. You will be leaving as soon as possible, I assure you.   
  
With that, Oberon left, with the two escorts flanking him on either side.   
  
Echo whispered, I hate to say it but I have a very bad feeling about all of this.  
  
Shade took her hand, clasping it tightly between his own. I know... I do too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
Oberon walked briskly down the corridor to Commander Lock's office, so briskly that the two security officers escorting him had to hasten their strides just to keep up. He reached the heavy metal door a step ahead of his escorts and raised a fist to knock. Before he had the chance to, however, one of the officers, a clean-faced young rookie, reached ahead of him and rapped sharply on the door. The rookie looked up at Oberon somewhat defiantly and Oberon gave him a stare that could sour milk. The young man blinked, and retreated back a step.  
  
Come in, a voice said from inside.  
  
Oberon looked over at the impetuous youth and raised his eyebrows. Hastily, and keeping his gazed fixed on the floor, the rookie flipped the door-latch and opened it for him. Oberon stepped inside, brushing past his two escorts.  
  
Commander Lock's office, like most of Zion, was constructed out of metal and rivets. It gave the entire room a cold, impersonal look, which was a fairly decent match to Lock's no-nonsense personality. Lock himself sat behind a broad desk, busily occupied with a task at hand. He looked up as Oberon entered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
Lock and Oberon had been friends for many years, as far back as either could remember. They both saw eye to eye on a number of different things, but it was only one thing that was really necessary. They both knew in their hearts that the end of this war would not be brought about by some Messiah or half-baked prophecy, but by who had the best defensive and offensive strategies. Neither Lock nor Oberon knew if humanity could emerge victorious over the machines, but they knew that they had a better chance fighting than putting their faith in a single man.  
  
Thank you, that will be all. Lock said to the escorts, who proceeded to close the door behind Oberon.  
  
Either I'm getting older, or they're getting younger, and I'm not sure which is worse. How are you Jason? Oberon said, extending his hand.  
  
Getting along I suppose. You? Lock replied, taking Oberon's hand in his own and shaking powerfully.  
  
Well, to be perfectly honest, Jason, I'm a little confused. Your message was exceedingly cryptic. That's not like you.  
  
I know, and I must apologize for that... but we're facing something here that I'm not exactly sure what to make of.  
  
How do you mean? Oberon asked, taking a seat.  
  
I mean this, Lock said, following Oberon's lead and sitting down before turning on a small   
holographic projector that sat on his desk.  
  
We received this transmission a little over forty hours ago, from Captain Terrace of the Rapture.  
  
The image that appeared was blue, hazy and somewhat transparent, but was unmistakable nonetheless. It was a hovercraft, specifically the Argos, and it was literally covered in Sentinels. The strange thing about it, though, was that the sentinels weren't attacking. They were moving, swarming over the hull of the ship, but it looked as if they were waiting for something...  
  
I'm afraid I don't understand.  
  
Neither do I, Captain. The Rapture was not able to get close enough to take any thermal readings, but it seems as if the Argos' hull is still intact. And there's one other thing...  
  
What's that?  
  
They're broadcasting inside the Matrix.  
  
***  
  
  
So, what about you? Chimera asked, looking at Quinn.  
  
The crew was sitting around the scarred metal table in the mess hall of the Charon, surrounded by the soft hum caused as Zion's generators recharged the ships batteries.  
  
  
  
Yeah, do you ever miss the lie?  
  
Sometimes. Sometimes when the heater's on the busted and I'm tired of wrapping myself in old blankets I think about lying on a beach somewhere, drinking margarita's.  
  
Have you ever looked back? Wished you could go back in time and take the blue pill?  
  
Quinn let out a short, mirthless laugh. Hell no.  
  
Hinge looked surprised. What do you mean no'? Never?  
  
Quinn looked at Hinge with calm steady eyes.   
  
Why not? Chimera asked, softly.  
  
Quinn was silent for a long moment, staring straight down at the table, as if contemplating it.   
  
Back in the Matrix, before I was unplugged, I looked... different. I weighed almost 300 pounds. Can you imagine? An eleven year old weighing almost 300 pounds? I had always been overweight, ever since I was a baby. Doctors never could figure out what was wrong with me. It wasn't glandular, they said, or hereditary, and it wasn't my diet. I just _was_. My weight isolated me. I was ridiculed all through grade school. No matter what new diet the doctors or my parents put me on the weight just refused to go away. Eventually, I just made up my mind that instead of trying to make relationships with people, I'd make relationships with things that couldn't ridicule me. I began confining myself to my room whenever I could, taking things apart and rebuilding them. Figuring out how they worked, how every little piece performed some essential function. Take the smallest cog out of a watch and it's useless. Eventually I got into computers, and after that I got into hacking. It was through hacking that I was first made aware there was something called The Matrix. Of course, I didn't know what it was at the time, but I found out soon enough.   
  
Everything changed for me when they pulled me out. I went from pushing three-hundred down to seventy-three pounds. It was the first time in my life I had ever looked normal... well, thin, anyway. Over two-hundred and twenty pounds gone in a nano-secrond. I can't really remember what my first thoughts outside of the Matrix, in this new body, were. I was in shock, partially. I think I threw up a lot, even though there wasn't anything in my stomach anymore. Of course it wasn't over after that, it still took me about two weeks to get used to living in the body of a thin person, seeing myself in a mirror, and another month of therapy inside the Construct to get my residual self-image to match my real-world body. But it happened, finally, and here I am.  
  
So, would I go back if I had the chance? Back to the name-calling and the stares and the isolation? No. No I can't say that I would.  
  
The entire table was silent for what seemed an eternity. Finally, it was Hinge who spoke first.  
  
Wow, that's... that's... I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.  
  
I never knew that. Shade said. I've known you for over eight years, and I never knew that.  
  
Most people don't. Quinn said, pushing his rimless glasses up the bridge of his nose. It's not something I often talk about... but honestly, it feels good to get it off my chest.  
  
The door of the mess hall opened with a creak, like all the doors in the ship did, and Oberon stepped through. The crew stood as soon as they saw him, each with concern heavy on their face.  
  
Chimera said.  
  
Are the batteries charged? he asked.  
  
They should be ready within the hour, sir.  
  
We're leaving immediately, unfortunately we don't have the luxury of time to let them finish recharging.  
  
Sir, what is it? Echo asked, What's going on?  
  
You'll all get a full briefing once we're outside the city, I assure you. I want you all to report to the main deck at 0700 hours. That's in ten minutes, understood? Chimera, take us out as soon as possible.  
  
Yes, sir. came the unanimous reply.  
  
***  
  
A little over ten minutes later, the crew was gathered around the holographic imager on the main deck, watching in absolute silence as sentinels swarmed over the hull of the Argos.  
  
I can tell you only what Commander Lock told me. Oberon began. Several days ago, the Rapture stumbled across what, at first, appeared to be the downed wreckage of the Argos. However, scans showed that the Argos' hull was still intact, and all of her engines were still theoretically operational. What's more, as you can see here, the machines don't seem to have any interest in damaging the ship.  
  
It looks almost like they're protecting it... Quinn said.  
  
God damn Cyphers. Hinge hissed. The infamous actions of the former Nebuchadnezzar crewman had quickly turned his name into a synonym for a traitor. A cypher was just about the lowest insult one could be called.  
  
Hinge, that's enough. Oberon said, sharply. We don't know enough information yet to be making any sort of rash judgments. The Rapture could not get close enough to do any thermal scans, but what we do know is that the Argos is broadcasting inside the Matrix. Kara, I'm going to need you to do a search for any crew members of the Argos' throughout the Matrix. Someone has answers, and Commander Lock has assigned us to get them.  
  
Why us, sir? Shade asked, thinking out loud. What I mean is, why didn't Commander Lock send another ship, like the Nebuchadnezzar? Wouldn't Neo be better suited for something like this?  
  
A heavy silence settled over the room. The crew knew only too well how Oberon felt about Morpheus and his beliefs. The fact that Neo's name was even mentioned in the presence of Oberon was cause for alarm enough, never mind that Shade had openly questioned a direct order from his captain.   
  
Why, Shade, would Commander Lock send the Nebuchadnezzar over us? I have the honor of commanding what is, in my opinion, the finest crew Zion has to offer. You would be better suited to put your faith in yourself and your own abilities than in prophecy and rumor. Neo is nothing more than a man, no different from you or I, understood?  
  
Yes, sir. Shade responded.  
  
Good. Kara, take us up to broadcast depth. And Shade, if you ever question my authority again, I'll have you locked in your bunk and cited for insubordination once we get back to Zion, is that clear?  
  
Yes sir, perfectly sir. Shade said, nodding quickly.  
  
Oberon said, his mood changing quickly as he clapped a hand on Shade's shoulder. Be careful where you put your faith. The only person you know you can count on is you. I've never doubted your abilities, you shouldn't either.  
  
Thank you, sir. Shade said, feeling genuinely flattered.  
  
Now come on, we have a mission to complete.


End file.
